This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for performing non-destructive inspection activities, and more particularly to systems and methods for enabling non-destructive inspection of structures or objects submerged in liquid using a remotely controlled apparatus.
In-person human-based inspections and location measurement of structures and objects submerged in liquid (e.g., water) can be time consuming, expensive and difficult for an individual to perform. Examples of structures that pose significant inspection challenges include bridges, dams, levees, water treatment facilities, storage tanks, chemical processing plants, ships, oil drilling platforms, and spent nuclear fuel pools.
Utilizing an unmanned submersible vehicle, an operator can safely acquire images or other sensor data from structures submerged in liquid. The operator can initiate an automatic scanning process of structures without being placed in harm's way and without requiring cumbersome and expensive equipment, such as cranes or platforms. Various non-destructive inspection techniques, via such unmanned submersible vehicles, may be employed to detect the presence of an anomaly in a submerged structure or object, but determining the location and size of an anomaly in underwater environments has been a challenge.